Grim Reaper
Grim Reaper "GR" (jnd. November 14, 2007) is the 1st and current CEO of the Trilateral Commission (2nd). He was the CFO of Trilateral Commission (1st) and has previously served as First Representative, CEO, Senate High Lord, & Chairman. Originally a migrant player from NationStates, GR is a highly experienced IA & Finance master who has served as Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs and Minister of Internal Affairs for the Illuminati, Head Administrator for Skull & Crossbones, Architect of the The Circle of Icarus, and as a Tech Purveyor for the New Polar Order. Early Life GR founded the nation of Infernus on November 14, 2007. Initially Infernus was a drifting nation, raiding others at will and getting a grasp of the game and it's concepts. Around November 26 of that same year he joined /b/ (1st) , and was a part of the alliance until December 28, 2007 when he was convinced to join upcoming white team super power, the Illuminati by recruiter SharpShooter. Illuminati GR became an active and vital part of the Illuminati community and was within a week of joining the alliance, made Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs by then-current MoIA, T-O-O-L. Shortly after his promotion Illuminati leader Terry Howard proposed a massive merge between Illuminati and Big Biz another 200+ member alliance; then Big Biz leader Capelli King agreed to the terms of the merge and it began immediately. First with the creation of a new forum to house what was going to be the by-product of the merge, about four days into the merge GR was promoted to Minister of Internal Affairs and the chief executive in charge of the merge. All was going well at this point for both the alliance and for his career; however due to a major conflict between Terry Howard and Capelli King due to a supposed betrayal plot by Terry Howard the merge was canceled only two weeks into the process. Not even four days after this the events of the Illuminati War began to unfold, GR held his loyalty to his alliance and swore to fight to the death for it, but not to his superior's reason for conflict. After much resistance and fighting by Infernus in the Illuminati war against the forces of Ragnarok and Invicta, GR was unable to continue fighting and was taken prisoner of war by Ragnarok. During his imprisonment he created the outline for the black micro-alliance Skulls & Crossbones; and invited several former colleagues who also opposed Terry Howard. After his early release on March 1, 2008 he began to have second thoughts about the overall theme and path on which S&C was about to embark and wrote the first draft of the charter of the Trilateral Commission. On the evening of March 3, 2008 the document was ratified and agreed upon by the members of the S&C, during this an exchange of power was made and GR passed the Chairmanship onto T-O-O-L as a sign of gratitude and trust for being his mentor and friend early on. On March 4, 2008 the Trilateral Commission (1st) was officially founded as an alliance on Black. Trilateral Commission (1st) COMING SOON The Circle of Icarus COMING SOON New Polar Order COMING SOON Trilateral Commission (2nd) COMING SOON Category:Individuals Category:Trilateral Commission Category:Member of Trilateral Commission (2nd)